The forbiden
by Magic eyes Cullen
Summary: What if when Edward left Bella wasnt as week or as safe as he thought? What if she was a race called forbiden? What if She and Ben where sibblings and had two more out their? And where is Jacob in all of this?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Twilight.

Twilight`s Forbiden

Jacob sat in his fathers chair watching The mrain pore down the side of his house. "Dad?" "Jacob No! you cant see Bella! You might hurt her!" Hes right I cant belive I was going to be so sefish. For the love of Cheese Cake! Its been three weeks here I cant Keep the promise I made her. Sorry Bells.

Belles House.

"Bella?" "Huh?" My dad needs to leave me alone. I cant stand this every one left me. Jessica, Erick, Angela, Mike, Tyler, Jacob and them. I still cant say their name the pain it hurts so much. He left I guss tyhat was for the best in the end. " Bella are you ok? You havent seem to be youre usual happy self." Oh dad if only you knew! "Yes Im fine." "If you say so kido Im going to the station see you at dinner." "Ok dad" If only I could of told Charlie That Ben, Tyler, Angel, and I can never be the same.

Flash Back

"BEN! BELLA!" "What is it Angela?" "Did you here about the new kids?" "Angela sweet heart why would we care about some new kids?" "Ben Bella whats wrong with you two? You never talk out of you two any more? Dont you love me Ben?"

Oh no. Oh Angela I wish we could tell you. You see me and Ben awoke two days ago feeling weired. We talked and found out we had the same thing but diffrent. Ben thought we should contain it to us and not spred the awful pain around town. It lasted for Two weeks. Our eyes became ice blue so we have to where contacts to hide our eyes. Our skin taned slightly and hardened like a vampires if not harder. I grew to be 6.7" and Ben 7.1". My voice rose a couple of octaves and his deepened. We now look like a perfect couple though we are notared. We are scared of what we are and who we might hurt. We are called Blood suckers, moonies, Mutts. I guss their right but we are a rare breed so rare thats tere is only two written cases and both where killed right after birth never given a chance written by the mother or father. They dont have a name. they where considerd abomanations. Half Vampire, two forthshs Dragon, one fourth Goddess/God and one forth wearwolf. We call ourselfs_** The forbiden**_.

End of flash back.

"Bella?" "Yes Ben?" "Do you think the Cullens might of helped us if they had stayed?" I was suprised Ben never spoke of the Cullens. " I dont know Ben. I dont Know." I didnt Edward (Wince) never really talked about what ealse might be out there. Now me and Ben are forbiden. Would he have helped? Would Jacob if he knew I knew about him and he knew about me.

_**"Mabe its time we gave the Pack a call mabe Jake can help."**_

Thats all for now its 10:19 pm Night ppl Lol.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own twilight I do own Angel and Tyler though.

**The Siblings**

"Bella are you sure?!" "Yes Ben. Jacob and I have Known eachother since he was born I cant belive he would just turn on me for no reason. Ben He was my Best friend be for he phased and befor we Trance formed. He could help." "What will Angel and Tyler say They are our brother and sister." "Ben They Know as much as we do they cant be that unreasonable." " Bella. Its Angel the girl is a little nuts! I dont care if she is my sister and Tyler my brother. Tyler is Pycotic and Angel is Like a butterfly. Shes every where and ino telling how she will feel about this!" "Trust me Ben." "Ok bellsy wellsy. I will."

Yes We are related and The new kids are our siblings too. They changed at the same time we did freaky huh. I found out only Two days ago I was adopted and Ben only one day ago. We only knew we where related by our Bio parents last Name. ___**Castill.**_ What a last name. I resurched our parents and found out our mother`s name was Emerald and our fathers name was Mark. Mark was a Vampire. Emerald was every thing ealse even if she never knew it. Castill was Emeralds Last name Marks is Unknown for our mother kept her Maiden Name. Wow I just relized Mark looks alot like Emmett. Thats scary. Infact Id swear that was Emmett. Im the oldest Ben is second Angel is theird and the baby is Tyler. Angel Has My brown hair full lips and Body shape. She is around 6.6". She is a spacy and cant seem to stop thinking. Witch is what couses her problems. The one memory I have of said problem is her walking straight into a parked car. Tyler Is like Ben hwo is built only slightly smaller than Emmett. Both love the pranks, Jokes, and sports like Him too.

"Bella Ben said you had an Idea on what may help us." Yeah Girl I need somtin to do Im bord Mike is a pain. Was he your lost puppy to Bella?" "Yes I do Tyler and Yes to you to Angel. Tyler I think we should talk to the La Push Pack. My friend Jake might be able to Help us." "Ok we`ll try it." Wow they agreed.

Ok so this is the end of this Chapter. Jacob will be in the next one. I mean she does have to call him. I have ideas for cupples but Id like reviews On what you guys migt like.

Bella/Jacob or Bella/Edward

Ben/ Leah or Ben/ Angela

Tylers Girl is Samantha She will show up some where in the future.

Angel will Imprint/Be imprinted on By Paul.

Flame/review or Just be nice. lol. I promise I wont bite.


	3. The Call

The Call!!!!! I do not own twilight Just Angel and Tyler Castill.

Billys House

Its 3:00pm My phone is ringing. "Hello?" "Billy its Bella is Jake Home its kinda important." "No he is with his friends." I lied. He was in the back asleep and missed her but it was for the best. "Billy." "Yes." "Dont Lie to me. I know your lieing about him being sick. I know your trying to protect us both but Billy I need his help." How..." She cut me off. "Billy I know Jakes a weare wolf and I dont care I need to talk to him." How did she Know?! "Bella How did you find out?!" "BILLY THATS WHAT I WHANNA TALK ABOUT! Look Billy it is not just me that knows there are three others and they know the same way I do we all whant to talk to the pack." I sat their stuned this was bad they could tell people if we dont talk to them. Sam and the boys will be pissed. "Alright come whos all comming so we can prepare ourselfs for this." "Ben, Angel, Tyler and I." "Ok Thanks see you at seven." "Thanks" How am I going to break this to the rest of them?

"WHAT?!?" They all screamed. "Some people from Forks Know about you and I havnt a clue how." "Hwo?" Sam demanded "Bella called today saying she Knew along with Ben, Angel and Tyler." I said. "They said they needed help and wanted to talk only. Help with what I dont know. They will be here at seven." They sat their in silence. " I Guss we Need to go its 6:50 now.

Bella and company.

"HURRY UP GUYS WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!" "Ok ok we are comming Bella hold on." Tyler comes running out first just to change in to his wolf form. To me he looked like a giant Poodle. a black one. "You need a HAIR CUT TYLER." I cant belive he started to walk away from me. Next was Ben He looks like a giant dalmation. Spots every where. Angel Finaly came laghing to phase in to her sandy blond self. I was last and I look like I where Mittens. Im white all over till you get to my paws and then their red. `Ok guys off to First Beach. ` `Yeah Beach` `Angel Tyler Ben you know their is a beach idiots` `Oh shut up.`

Ten minets latter we are at first beach in our wolf form looking at a verry shoked pack and Billy.......................

Yeah today Im 18! Woooooohoooooooo!


	4. AN and The pack

I do not own twilight.

Oh vamptwin Love the Idea thanks. What ealse is Icky Vicky Victoria for.

CA: Mabe I should even make more bad guys and make the Gard good. Aro could use a new immage. Oh and I only had an tie for edward and Jacob. So Ill wright this storry twice one for both fans. :)

Last time.

Ten minets latter we are at first beach in our wolf form looking at a verry shoked pack and Billy.......................

Now.

Bellas P.V.

I looked at Angel and Tyler. `Mabe we should change back` They agreed. Now we are just waiting for Ben to `STOP LAUGHING.` so we can tell him the plan. `Sorry but their faces.` `Ben we are going to chaNGE BACK!` `Oh alright.`

Jacobs P.V.

"The wolf with mittens is my imprint." "What? How could you imprint on an wolf? I thought they had to be atleast a little human to imprint." My father says worried. "I dont Know. " "Dont worry Jake I.... I imprinted too." Now we were all shoked. Paul just sttudered.

Bells pov

NOW THINGS ARE ABOUT TO GET WEIRD!


	5. Sorry AN Short too

Sorry I havent given up on this storry Iv just been real bussy. I should update tommorow

_CA. :( sorry


	6. Ha finaly got it to upload

Bellas P.O.V.

So Jacob imprinted on me? Great I imprinted on him to. Im so going to injoy scareing him thought. `Bella Can we scare the paul guy to? I mean I did imprint to. Please!` Oh alright. `Yes!` Ben? Tyler? `What.` Man u two are over protective. `we are your brothers! We are supose to be.!` Dang you both need to chill and Angel stop laughing! ... Angel and I change from our Wolf side to human so We can make Jake, Paul and the others shoked. There goes there Jaws. I love being able to phase back clothed and shoeless.

The Packs P.O.V.

OH MY RUBBER DUCKIES! THERE HOT! AAHH MAN!

Jakes P.O.V.

I imprinted on Bella can this get any better and Paul inprinted on that other one and she is pretty Hot. I think Bells is trying to kill me. Look at thoes clothes or should I say dress! Its a strapless Royal blue! "Bella?" Oh no take me right here she just gave me a smile but not just any smile its her Sexual smile! "Bella?" "Yes Jake?" "How? What Huh? Hwo? when?" Why oh why did she have to Smile at me like that?

Sorry Im really bussy I hope u like this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys sorry its been so long. My computer crashed and this is my dads new one As soon as my computer is up and running agin Ill be back. I have several new ideas and I cant wait to have a go again


End file.
